Jagmeet Singh (Devo1992 World)
Jagmeet Singh (January 2, 1979-September 16, 2079) was the 25th Prime Minister of Canada from 2027-2035 and the first New Democrat to become Prime Minister. He also served in the legislative assembly of Ontario from 2011-2017, member of Parliament from 2019-2022, and Governor General of Canada from 2022-2027. 2027 Prime Minister Election In 2027, Jagmeet ran an election campaign with the slogan "A New Progressive Canada" with choosing former New Democratic leader Brian Topp as his running mate. He raced against Conservative Sarah Batters, Liberal Jody Wilson-Raymond, and Reform Maxwell Christy. Singh's policies included adding dental care, vision care and prescription drugs for his expand universal healthcare plan, make fracking and offshore drilling illegal nationwide, making community colleges tuition free for everyone, making public colleges and universities tuition free for families making $80,000 and under per year, invest in more clean and renewable energy, raise taxes on the rich and large corporations and raise the minimum wage to $19/hr. He won in the general election on October 18, 2027. First term as Prime Minister On November 3, 2027 Jagmeet was sworn in as the 25th Prime Minister of Canada. During his first term he made fracking and offshore drilling illegal nationwide, passed and signed the expand healthcare act which included covering the cost of dental care, vision care, and prescription drugs, made community colleges tuition free for everyone and public colleges and universities tuition free for families making $80,000/yr. or less, raised the minimum to $19/hr., and raised taxes on the rich and large corporations to 50%. He was widely praised for his ability to make progressive change in Canada. His approval rating stood at 85% during his first term. 2031 Prime Minister Election In 2031, Singh decided to seek re-election with Deputy Prime Minister Topp as his running mate and the campaign slogan "Keep on the Progressive Change". His policies would include expanding childcare, increasing the minimum wage to $25/hr. by 2035, increase environmental regulations to combat climate change, expand unemployment benefits and job insurance to seasonal employees, invest in more social programs to combat drug addiction, and decriminalize all drugs so its treated as a treatment not a punishment, and abolishing the death penalty, torture, and waterboarding. He was re-elected on October 20, 2031. Second term as Prime Minister On November 5, 2031, Singh was sworn in for a second and last term as Prime Minister. During his second and last term, he passed and sign the expand daycare act which provided options for a parents child to attend a private daycare if they desire, passed legislation to raise the minimum wage to $25/hr. by 2035, made an executive order to increase environmental regulations to combat climate change, expanded job insurance to seasonal employees, created more drug addiction social programs, decriminalized all drugs, and abolished the death penalty, torture, and waterboarding. He was still widely praised for bringing more progressive change to Canada but was criticized for failing to expand unemployment benefits. His final approval rating stood at 90%. He was considered to be one of the best Prime Ministers in Canadian history. Retirement and death After his years as Prime Minister ended, he moved to Kingston, Ontario to spend his retirement years by campaigning for New Democrats and helping the New Democratic Party out with new ideas. On September 16, 2079, he passed away from old age at age 100 making him the longest living Prime Minister. Category:Canada Category:Politics Category:Politicians Category:Devo1992 World Category:Prime Minister Singh